Good Times Gone
by Black Mors
Summary: After Will decides to go square for Elizabeth's sake, Jack finds that he's not having as much fun pirating as he used to. JackOC and ElizabethWillOC.
1. Chapter 1

As he waited patiently in a filthy mist filled tavern on the Isle of Tortuga, the rotund man held a glass filled with bad tasting alcohol with his stubby fingers. He lifted the glass to his lips and took another swig as he watched the other inhabitants of the tavern quaff their own rum. He swore when on the second supposed-to-be-mouthful, he missed and the alcohol spilled down his already grubby shirt, "Aw bloody hell!" He tried drying himself off with his hand but soon gave up as he was just smearing the dirt and grime on his shirt around into a kind of alcohol mud.

He tried to placate his boredom by observing the other patrons as they made a raucous mess. The other drunken men weren't overly amusing or exciting and when an itch began on his grey-whiskered cheek the irritation was simply too much for such an uncomplicated man to cope with, he scratched the itch. He cursed again after he realised his hand was still slick with alcohol and he had just covered his face with said liquid as well as some unknown muck compliments from his dirty shirt, "Aw shit!"

He had been waiting in the dismal tavern for well over an hour and his patience was starting to wear thin, "How long does it bloody take?" He growled with annoyance and just as he said this, he was just barely over the din of the tavern able to hear it. Others could hear it too because soon the whole tavern quietened to a hushed whisper as everyone listened.

"You like that don't ye?" a deep and very masculine voice grunted and even in the near silence of the now rapt tavern, it could just barely be heard.

"Aye I do! Jack I do! Oh Jack, Jack, JACK!" an extremely feminine scream sounded loudly through the muted tavern. The men listened totally engrossed; more than one of them had drool trickling out the corner of his mouth at the sound of the woman's obvious pleasure.

The man nodded, "Aye that be Jack", he sighed then leaned back in his chair tiresomely putting his feet on the table. He finished off his mug and placed it on the table before signalling for the barmaid to fetch him another drink. After a well-meaning glare from the working-woman, he removed his feet, placing them back on the ground. Taking up his new mug now filled with the disgusting but still drinkable alcohol as before, he took a quick swig just as applause sounded.

He looked over to the stairs leading up to the second story of the tavern and saw his captain bowing gallantly to the people of the pub. He shook his head in exasperation at his captain's antics and also at the way the opposite sex fawned over him. Gesturing to the barmaid again, he brought his captain a mug of rum and she arrived at the table just as Captain Jack did.

"Aye love, that's just what ol' Jack be needin'" he said with a grunt as he sat down. His husky voice and sexy smirk brought the strumpet to a state of jelly-legged-giggles. As the barmaid left to continue her work, Jack grabbed her behind giving rise to a squeal and a lustful blush.

"Leave her alone Jack", the man said somewhat despondently.

"Do I bloody well have to write the word on me forehead?" Jack cried irately his arms waving about behind him wildly, "every bastard forgets about it, the strumpets, the authorities and even you me old mate, Gibbs!" He slammed his mug down on the muck-ridden table, making the liquid slosh over the sides.

The now named Gibbs jumped back at his captain's outburst before raising a fuzzy eyebrow as he questioned uncertainly, "and what'd that be mate?"

Jack leaned back, mug still in hand, "Never mind, mate", he took a long draught of his brownish rum a slight glare in his dark eyes, "if everyone forgets it mustn't be that important".

Gibbs wasn't about to argue, "aye mate, whatever ye says", he agreed half-heartedly before finishing off the rest of his rum and signalling for another to be brought. He wasn't an overly complex man like his captain but he did know a few things and one of them was when his captain was restless.

The captain just sniffed sulkily downing the rest of his drink and stood up to leave. "I be goin' to get some the good sea breeze. That's just what I be needin' right now", he said as an explanation after receiving a questioning look from his first mate. He then left the old pub and his inebriated first mate behind as he walked out into the somewhat fresher air.

Jack had come to Tortuga after a good month of pirating, his crew and his humble self deserved some rest and relaxation every now and then. His infamous ship, the _Black Pearl_, had been especially swift and daunting and for some strange reason it worried him.

He had reached the beach and he walked to the edge of the sand where the water lapped at the granules. Jack exhaled a deep sigh and shook his head gloomily at the memories that filled his head.

"Bloody Barbossa!" He cursed vehemently through his teeth. He gave the sand nearby a good thrashing in his anger, "Captain Barbossa?" he asked in a shout to the world in general, or the bum that was asleep behind the bush behind him. "Bloody first mate Barbossa!" he answered, roaring passionately giving the beach a beating it wouldn't soon forget, "the mutinous bastard!"

He calmed slowly and with his anger spent, he shook his head sadly folding to the sand. He sat quietly for a few minutes just watching the waves as his thoughts ran deep. He moved to a more comfortable position with his knees bent and folded and his arms resting upon them. He leaned back, using a hand to support him and just breathed.

The sounds of the ocean sounded all around him and he watched as seagulls fought and bickered over the ocean in the sky. The large red and orange sun hung low in the sky melting into the horizon of the ocean painting a magnificent view on his retina. He had seen many beautiful things in his time, not just sunsets.

He leaned forward again resting his hand on his knee and he brought his other hand to the front of his face with one finger raised in thought. "I'm missin' something", he said at last his forehead creased and eyebrows frowning as he thought. He slowly began to count on his fingers, "I got me ship", he started with the most important thing to him, "me rum, I got strumpets and me pirating's been good".

He looked at his pinkie finger that still didn't have an item for it to be counted on. He growled shaking his hand in annoyance when he was unable to think of anything for his little finger. He tried to think harder, he was certain that there was something missing in his life.

His hand left his knee to scratch his dreadlocked hair as he dug around in his mind trying to find what was missing. His hand dropped from his head back to his knee with a slow descent. "I got me rum", he said again with a little more vivacity as he gestured with his hand to reinforce the issue of his rum.

He paused suddenly his eyes becoming wide as a deep fear coursed through every fibre in his being. "Where _is_ me rum?" he questioned in frantic terror. That did it. He immediately began a thorough search of his person. Patting down everywhere, reaching into pockets, he prodded and poked but came up with nothing.

Jack really started to panic and he increased his hunting efforts and, he decided, if need be he would strip search himself. He looked up despairingly his eyes finding the beauty of the full moon rising opposite to where the sun had set a few hours earlier. He whimpered and looked around but stopped short when he saw the shadow of his body, curtesy of the moons light.

"Well I'll be a scallywag", he said bemusedly a slight smile creeping up the corners of his lips. He brought his hand up and patted the top of his head. "Must've left it with the strumpet", he spoke of his hat. He gave the moon a bow in thanks, making the gesture of taking his hat off and bringing it to his chest mockingly. He then turned on his heel and strode back up the beach to the tavern to fetch his misplaced hat, giving the bum behind the bush a once-over in passing just in case he had some rum upon his person.

Gibbs was onto his fifth or eleventh mug of rum and was finding himself losing one of the oldest drunken man's battles, sitting in one's chair. He fell off and spilled the remainder of his drink all over himself. Sitting up precariously, swaying in the way of drunken men, he brought his mug up and placed it with extreme care on the top of his balding head. He girned quite happily then he collapsed and was out cold. The mug spun across the pub's floor and stopped by a man of average height and of the misplaced hat variety.

Jack watched as Gibbs lost consciousness with slight amusement, he then waltzed over to the downed man. The pirate captain then made an exaggerated show of stepping over his first mate, taking great care of manoeuvring over the man's large stomach. He smiled triumphantly when he heard a pained yelp from his first mate after he had accidentally on purpose trodden on the man's podgy hand.

He strode up the stairs leading to the second story of the tavern where the rooms for the patrons existed. Jack walked in a way that suggested the he was either, eternally drunk or that his body parts had a life and personality of their own and the only reason he was able to get anywhere was because the body parts wished to get there too but with that said they wanted to do it in their own way.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked quickly to the first door on the left and opened it, slipping quietly inside. The strumpet was sleeping blissfully in the double bed centred in the room, one arm thrown lazily over her eyes. Jack could make out her happy smile clearly, as well as the rest of her, which was naked, from the light provided selflessly by the moon.

He spotted his hat and almost skipped to it like a happy child. How could he ever forget something as important as his captain's hat? Must have been the thought of his audience, he concluded. He had known that he was being listened to because of the silence. No bar in Tortuga would be that quiet unless something good was happening. In Jack's well-travelled opinion, it was, to a certain extent, good.

He put his hat on his head feeling much better with the weight the article brought. He looked down when something glinted with the moonlight and his face lit up with what his eye beheld. He picked up the flask of rum, opening it immediately, and swallowed a large portion of the alcohol in one gulp.

He heard movement from the bed and felt eyes on him so he turned. She was looking at him in a seductive way with a pleased smile curving her lips. "Jack", was all she said as she rolled over into a more provocative position to entice him more.

Jack bristled immediately, "Saffron", he replied, his voice edged with anger at the clothes-less woman's lack of memory.

Her hand had been stroking her body slowly, seductively from her breast to her lower thigh but it stopped when her ears distinguished the anger-laced tone her recent lover used when he spoke her name. As well as that, the very fact that he had remembered her name at all surprised her. Especially since she had told him her real name during the passionate sex that they had wrought earlier that night.

Jack had impressed her many times since their meeting in a back alley near the docks. Not one of her previous customers had remembered her name let alone wanted to know it. Not one of her customers had ever made her really scream or have such a pleasurable orgasm. Jack's reputation among the prostitutes of Tortuga preceded him and the rumours did him no justice as to his true capacity.

Oh, she had screamed for other customers before but they were fake screams and her orgasms forced. Nothing was forced or fake when Jack was at the helm. It seemed Jack was experienced in both sailing and pleasure making. "Have I done something wrong, love?" she asked after a time with an acted pout and scared eyes.

Jack knew she was faking her look, he could see straight through her bright green eyes. Saffron looked away just as he knew she would. Very few people were able to meet his intense gaze and fewer still were able to keep it. Jack had only come across two people who could match his stare, those two people being his mother and his old mate Bootstrap Bill Turner. Oh, Turner's get too, he was able to meet his glare, not bad for a whelp.

He decided not to answer her. Instead, he pulled out some coins from a hidden pocket and threw them in front of her. "Ye were nice, love. Keep the bed for the night. I already paid for it", he stated in a dismissive manner.

"But I thought we had fun, Jack?" she whined, a true pout forming on her lips.

Jack did a once over of the room to make sure he had all of his effects and then turned to leave. When bells began to toll in his mind he stopped. _'But I thought we had fun, Jack?' '…we had fun, Jack?' '…fun, Jack?' _Fun! That's what had been missing! Bloody fun! He hadn't had any fun since the whelp had decided to stop pirating and go square.

"Bloody hell woman I think ye's a genius!" He cried vibrantly surprising Saffron once more. He ran over to her lifting her from the bed twirling her around the room, finishing off with a dizzyingly fine kiss. Jack then dumped her arse on the bed, ran out of the room, and down the stairs taking them two at a time and leaving a very dazed and confused prostitute behind him.

Jack almost tripped over the unconscious form of Gibbs in his rush. After the near accident, he slowed and walked, or rather his legs decided it was beneficial if they were on the deck of the _Pearl _and so moved, at a normal pace and he made his way back to his beloved ship. "I think it's time to visit some old friends", he said, a wicked smirk appearing on his roguish face.

girn – to girn, girned, girnning – girn is smiling stupidly while drooling over oneself.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Captain Jack 'Scallywag' Sparrow stood at the wheel, steering his beautiful ship through the expansive Caribbean Sea and its calming blue waters with a wide grin on his face. He once again watched as the sun dipped low as it set to kiss the ocean and stain it orange; with the freedom his lifestyle held, he was able to see such beauty daily and it never got old.

He glanced away from the stunning sight and back to his motley crew as they did their assigned tasks; the ship ran as smoothly as ever especially now that they all knew and were comfortable with each other. They were in such a routine that he hardly had to bark orders at them anymore but that didn't stop old Gibbs from barking them anyway. If anyone looked to have too much time on their hands then there the old codger was giving them a piece of his mind.

When he looked at his old mate, he was reminded of an old dog, the ones that got grumpier and grumpier with age and the happiest he saw him was when his head was throne back and their was alcohol pouring down his throat. He chuckled as Gibbs' choice words rose and the wind carried them to him.

He let out a sigh as the wind passed then looked down at the wheel and gave it a little squeeze to reassure his ship. People thought it strange the love that he had for his ship, the fact that he talked to her and touched her as though she were a real woman made them laugh but his ship would do anything for him.

They said it was impossible to find the Isla de Muerta and Cortez's gold but his ship had led him straight there and he'd found the 'broken' compass and that's when his first mate ran a mutiny. He patted his ship again comfortingly, after the sadistic and abusive rule of Barbossa the Pearl had been in bad shape. As soon as he got his ship back, he had started the repairs and finally she was restored to her former glory and she sailed magnificently, looking stunning while doing so.

Jack was still intent on his plan, codenamed: Whelp Extraction, even if Gibbs said he was daft. Gibbs said that about everything he did and besides, daft was fine for him, it worked. He glanced over his crew again and then at the serenity surrounding him. Suddenly a powerful wind ripped through and passed the ship causing the Pearl to fly forwards in tow of the force. Everyone on the Pearl fell forwards, luckily for Jack; he had the wheel to stop his fall.

He turned his head around quickly in a panic as his crew picked themselves up from the deck ready to fight but there was no enemy near that needed a new hold ripped and realising this, their shoulders sagged. Everyone watched as a strange wall of clouds barrelled along the top of the water reaching up to the sky in an arc.

Jack stood stock still, only his eyes moved, as they darted from side to side. "Okay", he said slightly baffled then shrugged it off when nothing else happened and he cursed his men back to work. Another more powerful cloud hit and went past, just as suddenly as the first one and this time it lifted his adored ship up into the air and then released her. "Everyone grab a hold of some'in!" He shouted as he latched himself onto the wheel.

The Black Pearl crashed back into the sea raising a large wave in her wake that splatter over her sides and onto her deck, soaking everyone with salty seawater. Jack stood up pissed and shouted at the cloud-wall as it disappeared beyond the horizon, "come back here and try that again you yellow sone of a bitch!" He shook hi ringed fist threateningly at it.

Turning around, he looked past the aft end of the Pearl trying to find where the forceful cloud had come from, he had never seen anything like it. His eyes widened what he saw amazed and confused him at the same time. The only word he could find to explain what he was seeing was 'phenomenon'.

Large jutting lightning appeared to be assaulting a lone island but there were no clouds in the sky, no storm. The lightning bombarded the small island with ostensibly no effect to the island itself. The electricity started to build, growing bigger and broader, covering more and more space, until there was a large 'boom' its climax reached and the ship rocked with the force of yet another unseeable wall.

Centrifugal force, strong and invisible, barrelled past them lifting the Pearl from the ocean and pushing her, she flew forwards before once again, bashing into sea. It blasted out from the centre of the island wrapped with bouncing lightning bolts, to barrage the Pearl three more times with a resonating 'boom' each time.

After the intense assault, the electricity and lightning disappeared and everything returned to normal. Jack and his extremely confused pirate crew just stood still a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Jack squinted, focusing his line of vision to a place above the island of unharmed palm trees, he had seen something and now a large dark cloud grew from nothingness there, something incredibly supernatural was happening at that lone island but to what end?

Jack took a few tentative steps forward as large bolts of lightning erupted out of the black cloud at different angles, jagged and fierce and all ended up converging on the centre of the island. Jack had to cover his eyes when there was a single blinding flash and then came a large wave of heat, the shockwave 'boom' and the ship rocked once more then everything was silent and all unnatural things were gone. Normal only remained.

At least fifteen minutes passed by and nothing untoward happened, nothing else out of the ordinary. Jack quietly ordered Gibbs and his crew back to their posts with a few muttered curses. He turned his back on the motley bunch as he looked at the isolated island, he wanted to know why the weather had acted so strangely, 'can it even be called weather? What happened there and more importantly, why?'

Once again, Jack's curiosity got the better of him and he turned the Pearl around heading for the island, the question of what and why running through his head like a nagging child. With his hands clasped around the rungs of the wheel with a firm but gentle grip, he sent a venomous glare up to the man in his crows nest, 'lazy bastard', he thought. Wasn't the point of having a crows nest, for the man posted there to shout out when something was happening and where? 'Stupid snivelling idgit'.

idgit – child of idiot and git – an insult used among pirates commonly; when used your not just calling them an idiot but a git as well.

Author's Note: This is for the benefit of scoobygang-alumni, who I would also like to thank for their review. As there is going to be a love triangle between Elizabeth, Will and an Original Character it is going to be focused on all three.

I wrote this with my friend's preferences in mind, she has a deep seething hatred for the woman simply because of the fact that she's with Will. My friend will come up with a multitude of reasons why she's a slut. I'm not that way inclined with concerns to Elizabeth, I think she's all right but in this story she's gradually going to moved out of the way and then the Original Character will be left with Will all to herself, if you get my drift.

Anyway, scoobygang-alumni, here's the update you wanted and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first.

For everyone else, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later the Black Pearl was anchored in a convenient bay and she watched as her beloved captain stood proudly at the stern of a long boat with his crew laboriously rowing it to shore. Two more long boats followed closely behind the one that bore the self-righteous pirate captain, one of them holding his second mate the renowned female pirate Anna-Maria.

Jack stepped deftly from the long boat and onto the beach as the small vessel hit the white sand and he began walking in his estranged way up to the tree line. He sauntered to the wall of palm trees and jungle vines, all unharmed from the lightning and forceful winds, which caused even more confusion among the pirates.

The cloud-walls that had blasted out from the centre of the solitary island only a couple of hours before surly would have at least bent a few palm trees over, blown the sand, and ripped some landscape away! Yet, nothing, no burn marks from the lightning, no fires or smouldering remnants, all this was incredibly hard to comprehend considering that the Black Pearl had been rocked by the force and had even been lifted up out of the ocean!

'What's going on?' Jack whispered in his mind as he made his way brazenly to the middle of the island followed closely by his motley-looking crew. He was starting to feel apprehensive about his decision to inspect what the strange phenomenon was all about but he continued through the unharmed flora and into the unknown. He opened his ears to any sound but there was none save for the rustling of the palm frons in the wind and the waves hitting the white sand of the beach, there were no animal sounds or bird calls whatsoever; very strange.

When Jack reached the centre he had to lean back in surprise, and not because the centre of the island was just as unharmed as the rest of the lone landmass. He took a tentative step forward, feeling uneasy. As he came upon it he knelt down, looked back at his crew with an 'if-this-turns-out-bad-screw-the-code-and-avenge-me' look on his face.

What really was shocking to him was a strangely dressed figure lying unconscious in the centre of the clearing. How did they get here? He wondered as he scratched the stubble on his cheek, he turned his head slightly as Anna-Maria strode up behind him, glaring in her usual way before motioning with her head, "what do you make of that Jack?" she said walking a few more steps forward cautiously and tapping the leg of the sprawled person with her boot.

Jack rolled his eyes heavenward and mouthed a curse, everyone forgot about it! He motioned the eternally grumpy woman back with a wave of his hand and she reluctantly did as he bid, 'at least she remembers that much!' he thought venomously. He turned his head on the side as he glanced back towards the curious figure and so many questions ran though his head as he began an inspection.

He leaned in closely, sniffed, and then leaned back as he made a face as though he were mulling over this new information. He fiddled with his strangely beaded goatee in a thoughtful manner, 'Doesn't smell or looked burned…'

Once again, he turned his head on the side in curious behaviour causing the beads and other miscellaneous objects in his dreadlocked hair to tingle together. Was this person the cause of the prior phenomenon? Did the dark cloud and lightning, the bright flash and shockwaves; was that all owing to her? Did she do it or did it happen to her?

The woman and she was definitely a woman, he thought pervertedly as he inspected her closer seemed to be of Irish or Scottish heritage, one of the two from what he could tell at least. He was well travelled and she certainly had the features of that ilk, 'Intriguing'.

He removed his captain's hat so that he could scratch his head as this action always seemed to help his thought processes, and then he fiddled with his goatee as he began to theorise. 'Why is she here and where did she come from?' he flicked a bead and pursed his lips as the crew watched on silently as their captain thought.

'Be she an angel, p'haps, sent by the almighty lord himself?' Jack wasn't an overly religious man and so he would of course try and find other explanations. His eyes slitted, he was coming no closer to any kind of plausible answer and was just attempting to bullshit his way along but even that wasn't being successful to his usual standard.

Reaching his hand out, he put his grubby and tanned fingers to the woman's throat, feeling for a pulse. He found one. 'So she's alive and has a heartbeat. That tells me so much', he thought sarcastically. 'Come on Jack ye old scallywag!' he growled in his mind, he had to find the answers to all his questions. 'Maybe it's all something mystical, definitely supernatural', he licked his lips in a thoughtful manner and leaned in again for another close inspection.

His mouth slowly opened as he moved his tongue around inside his mouth, another habit that seemed to help him think. She started moving and then she waved a hand in front of her nose and her face wrinkled up in disgust, "Uck, what's that fucking stench?" she asked opening her dark eyes angrily and he looked into the burning gaze curiously.

"Ye awake love?" He asked and then watched as she frantically scrabbled to her feet and ran away to hide behind a tree, leaning out from behind it to glare at him.

'That's just what I need', he thought, 'another woman glaring at me'. He sighed then started to move forward and the woman started making warning motions with her hands before shouting, "You stay back you figment of my imagination!"

Jack screwed up his nose trying to understand what she meant then shrugged his shoulders and moved forward anyway causing her to shrink behind the tree fearfully, "I'm warning you, stay back!" she shouted again her eyes wide and hysterical.

"Aye love, I heard ye", Jack muttered still advancing, "I'm gonna figure this out and it ain't gonna be the last thing I do either".

Just like an animal when it's scared and has been cornered, she charged at him with her fist held high ready to inflict some damage. Deftly, Jack dodged the sloppy attack and then using the sash around his waist, he tied her hands together behind her back. She squealed and struggled but she wasn't able to free herself and Jack sat her down much to her chagrin then he squatted in front of her.

"Guess what I saw a couple of hours ago", he asked her with a smirk and she didn't reply, just glared.

Jack snorted and told her but she seemed as confused as he felt, which didn't help matters. She had come clean about her not being from here, she seemed to think that she was from another timeline and mentioned something about alternate dimensions, whatever they were.

"See I-uh" she said then shrugged her shoulders, her hands still bound behind her, "I blame Modi!" she suddenly cried, "It's all his fault!"

"Modi?" Jack asked, leaning back on his haunches.

"Yeah, he said he could do it but I didn't believe him. I thought he was all talk no action , ya know?" She didn't give him time to answer however as she continued, "I just wanted to see this uh… certain person but to do that we needed to mess around with times and dimensions but I didn't think he could do it!"

"Do what, exactly, love?"

She looked around her, raised her shoulders and then looked at him with wide eyes, "This!"

"So this Modi, he was responsible for that strange storm and chucking my ship around?" He wanted to have a word with this Modi and a fist too.

"I think that the storm thingy might have just been a consequence like: he might not have actually been planning to you know, hurt your ship".

"He better not have, Old Jack just got her back". She giggled and he looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Jack, back… it's funny because it rhymes" She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well now that we've figured that out, we'll be leaving ye to ye own devices. Have a nice day!" He waved and then began walking away. He got two steps, snapped his fingers in remembrance then turned and walked back to her, "almost forgot", he said next to her ear as he removed his sash from her hands and wrapped it back around his waist. Once again, he turned and walked away from her and it didn't take long for her litany of protests to begin.

_There was no light, only darkness. He didn't know if his eyes actually were open so he brought his hands up to feel his face, to 'see' if they were. They were so he deduced that he must just be in a very dark place where no light was, he got to his feet carefully and his head bumped into something and he ducked back down bringing a hand to his head to sooth the pain._

_He grit his teeth as he stumbled forward, trying to find a wall and hopefully a way out of the darkness. He soon saw a dim light and he headed its way carefully, not wanting to injure himself unduly. _

_Once in the light and outside, he found that he had been in a very dark cave or cavern and he gave it a glare as he rubbed his head and walked away. He had no idea where he was, what he was doing here, and how he got here… Well maybe that wasn't entirely true, he had an idea of how and why he was here but he still didn't know where he was but he had told them he could do it. They didn't believe him but he told them that he was almighty and could send them to the 17th century and they're beloved pirates too bad it had sent him._

_He decided to make the best of the situation until he was able to build another machine to send them back to their time and dimension, how was he supposed to rule the world in the 17th century? An evil smirk edged its way onto his face, 'quite easily' he rectified. 'Considering the level of intelligence and technology, I'm like the Asgard and the humans leaving out their little problem with the Replicators.' _

_First things first though, he would have to survive long enough to be able to get on a ship, take over, get some supplies build an army and then create war. Step one was already complete now it was time he moved onto step two…_

Author's Note: This update is for silvereyedelven, my second reviewer, and thanks for the rum it was very helpful. I hope this new chapter sates your curiosity but also piques it at the same time!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Please! You just can't leave me here!"

"Oh yes I bloody well can!" Jack yelled back at her his patience wearing thinner and thinner by the second.

She had been trailing after him all the way to the boats at the beach and she had tried to get into one, sort of stowaway, but he had cottoned onto her quick, fast and in a hurry. He'd ordered one of his crew to drag her from it as he'd have none of that!

As well as following and the attempted stowing away, she hadn't stopped begging him to take her with him. The complaints, pleas, excuses and deals that she yelled at him as she jogged behind him was almost unbelievable and definitely were unbearable. He wasn't prepared to take a woman with him that wouldn't shut up when he told her to, besides which, she looked like a slapper.

"Please! You just gotta take me with you!"

Jack growled, grinding his teeth as he glared vehemently at the annoying female that was on her knees in front of him, begging him pathetically to take her with him. Slowly a smirk started to form on his roguish face; she was the perfect height just kneeling there…

He shook his head dislodging his thoughts, "Listen love, it just ain't gonna happen so I suggest ye go wander off into yonder palm trees and find yeself another way 'cause ol' Jack ain't taking ye", he said with his eccentric gestures. When she didn't move he made little shooing motions with his hands and head, as if she were some sort of animal.

"But I'll die here all by myself!" She pleaded again; she had said that about twenty times already.

Slowly tears started to form in her eyes and she hung her head, sobbing loudly. Jack rolled his eyes heavenward, 'you have to be kidding', he thought and then looked back down at her as she cried her eyes out.

"Listen", he said moving forward and kneeling, "Don't think that I'm going to be swayed by ye feminine weaknesses, little miss", he said chuckling a bit. "Not for a second - YEOWCH!" He cried suddenly, as when he went to waggle his finger in front of her scoldingly she bit down on it hard, grabbing a hold of his wrist her grip was iron-like and she wasn't letting go!

"Let go ye bitch!" he said as he tried to swat her off his hand but she only bit harder, "ARGH! Give me my finger back!"

"Now you yust lisshin to me Jack Shparrow!" she growled around his finger and he nodded his head vigorously. "Good", she met his wide dark eyes with a glare, "Now you're going to take me wif you or I'm going fu take your fuingar wif me, sayvwi?" She asked and he nodded his head again but still she didn't release his finger. "I want your word as a piwate that you will take me wif you but if I release your fingar arfter you haf gipfen your word theng you won'ts be a piwate and your shit and cwew go fu me, yess?"

"My shit?" he asked slowly and she bit down, "What, what?"

"Shit, shit!" she said then growled, "big fwoaty fing in da worta!"

"Oh my shi-P?" he asked emphasising the 'P' and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yef, that fing!" she told him.

"Hell no!" he shouted, "ye ain't having the Pearl!"

"doesh that meang that you were pwanning to leafe me here arfter I releahed your fingar?" she asked with raised eyebrows and this time his eyes narrowed.

"Fine woman, ye drive a hard bargain but I'll take ye wif, I mean with, me but that don't mean ye be one of me crew or a freeloader savvy? First port we come to, ye off! Aye?"

"Aye!" She cried spitting out his finger and then spitting to the side of her to get the taste out of her mouth. "That first port wouldn't happen to be Port Royal would it?"

Jack raised his eyebrows again, curious and suspicious, "Aye love, it be just that. Why ye be interested?"

"No reason", she said as she began looking around then turned back to face him her eyes wide. "So are we going to the Pearl now or what?"

"Aye…" Jack muttered dangerously under his breath as he turned away from her, got into the long boat, and sat down.

"Hey!" she cried to him, "you can call me Siahne okay?"

He raised an eyebrow again then turned his back to her not saying anything. "Hey, that's rude you know?" she shouted at his back.

He made a face, 'that's rude you know!' he mimicked silently then glared ahead of him, 'stupid women', he thought, 'there's only one thing they're good for'.

He turned around suddenly, a smirk on his face, "There she is lads!" he shouted and Jack's crew all turned to look at her. "Help her aboard then she's all yours!" He chuckled, that would keep her out of his way at least.

As they all started to walk towards her, barring Anna-Maria who got into the long boat with Jack, she screamed and tried to run as she shouted, "Hey, you can't treat me like that!"

"I don't see why not!" Jack shouted back.

"I know the future!" she quickly replied as she dodged a groping hand of a large man, "I can tell you where a whole heap of treasure is buried but you have to treat me right until we get to Port Royal!"

Jack laughed, "Love, I make my living off being a lying scallywag, I knows a liar when I see one, ye be it!"

"Please!" she cried.

"Oh just say yes Jack, I'm sick of listening to her!" Anna-Maria snapped.

Jack glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest like a rebuked child, "aye bitch, I'll treat ye right. But you's better remember that it's only till Port Royal, as soon as we get there I'm dumping ye arse!" She nodded vigorously and then he shouted at her again, "and ye best be quiet 'cause otherwise I'm going to gag ye with silk!"

"You know, just gagging me with nice cloth doesn't make the act any better?" she replied with her hands on her hips before she was roughly scooped up by two large bulking mates and then dumped, carefully, into one of the long boats.

"Away we go mates!" Jack shouted as he waited for some of his crew to get into the long boat with him and start rowing it back to his pet, his Pearl.

Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait but I hope this small chapter is worth it anyway and please don't forget to leave me a review! They really encourage me to write more!


End file.
